Far From Love
by Personally-Summer
Summary: Sonny's the new girl in high-school. But, she has already met Chad, Just as an acquaintance. How? Well, it involves Walmart and a trolley. Read as Sonny and Chad get friendlier and things get exciting-er! Not too much though, She lives under a hard rock. Sonny has two big brothers and an overprotective dad. Better than an abusive one, anyway. Rated T for harsh language and themes.
1. Being forced to Shop for Cereal

**Hey awesome people! I read this story over, and I was like 'dafuq is this shit?' I complain about punctuation, proper use of grammar, and about spelling when I review, I guess I should've thought about it before I posted the chapters. I also noticed that the first chapter had over 700 views and then the next chapter only has 200. The readers probably checked it out and weren't quite fond with the first chapter and gave up reading the rest of the story. Anyways,**** I re-wrote this chapter****. Now it seems more like it's written by a 15 year-old, not a 5 year-old. I'm gonna re-write chapter 2 and 3, too. Don't worry, I'll try to make them as quick as I can get. This chapter is about Chad's life. ENJOY!**

**P.S: I changed my username again, when I realized how dirty my last one had sounded. D:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any other characters associated with it. It would be nice if I did though...**

**Chad's POV**

"I had a great time last night, honey…"

She said battling her eyelashes and twiddling with the buttons on his shirt buttons. Gross. In response, he just delivered a wink and she blushed furiously just because. Gosh, I swear _I'm _more mature than _them_. They're acting like they're teenagers again. _Chad, focus on the television. Focus on the television! You don't wanna get sick, do you?_

Does anyone else feel sick to their stomach when you see your mom flirting with your so-called-dad? I know I do. Especially since that man is not my real dad, he's my loathed step-father. I sat there pretending to watch TV, when in reality, I was actually watching them 'talk' in the kitchen. It's an open kitchen.

Oh, let me introduce myself…

My name's Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm an average guy, who has the natural gift of handsomeness. Some may say that I'm arrogant, but it's just confidence. I might have a lot of it, but by the end of the day, I know I'm not perfect. I'm a sophomore in Condor High-school. I actually live in the richest part of California, Beverly Hills.

I'm the only kid in the family. I guess you could call me rich, but in reality, I'm not really allowed to use the money. Being the only kid has its perks, but sometimes it gets lonely, and… painful.

I actually have a step-dad, whom I wish I didn't have. Trust me; I'd rather live without a dad then with _him_. Yep, he's just that bad. Actually, 'bad' is an understatement. Beastly, cheap, crappy, abominable, amiss, atrocious and all the other bad words that exist, describe him. I still can't understand why mom _loves _him. (Cough, lust, cough)

Mom and Jack go to dates very often. It's not as fun as you'd think having a three-story house to yourself is… But at least I'm not a 'forever alone'. Hey, just because I have abusive dad doesn't mean I don't have an awesome social life. That's right; I have all the girls drooling over me. That's a great perk of having electric blue eyes.

Uhh… did I say 'abusive'? What I meant was—fine! He abuses me! I hate admitting that to people. And luckily, you're only the second person, the first one being Drake. He knows about the cruel part that Jack plays in my life. Oh, did I mention about Drake? He's my best friend. We, in fact, have been best friends since kindergarten.

As much as we hate to admit, we only became friends because of being _cool, _as in being popular. Little did we know that was a start of a great brotherly friendship… Since then, we kept in touch. We hang out very much, as we both don't have girlfriends. It's my choice not to have one; there hasn't been any girl who has caught my eye. I mean, what's the point of having a girlfriend if you don't even like her?

Oh yeah, back to Jack. Him abusing me isn't the only reason why I don't like him, he has actually failed on being a father. He does all the things that a child could _not _want. He insults me, mocks me, doesn't pay attention to me— which I'm oddly thankful for—actually punches me, and calls me _fat._

Puh-lese, I've got my confidence level too high to believe any of that chizz.What part of muscles doesn't he get? And does he even look in the mirror? I mean, even a big ol' gorilla looks slim and pretty compared to him.

Okay fine, maybe I over exaggerated a bit… he _is _kinda good-looking… Well, it's necessary to look good if you're going to be Chad Dylan Cooper's father. Haha, listen to me, I sound like an arrogant celebrity. I guess the flattering and compliments _(by seven thousand girls)_ has got to me. Maybe, it's because they were telling the truth. Just maybe.

Anyways, did I mention that the psycho that my mom _loves_ insults my hair? Well, that possibly covers 50% on the 'Why I hate him' chart in my head. Hey, when you have hair _this _beautiful, you gotta look out for it.

I looked over at my mom and Jack again. I instantly averted my gaze back to the TV when I saw them sucking each other's faces .I almost puked seeing that, don't they know that I'm only sitting four meters away? As if on cue, Jack lifted my mom and carried her upstairs. I don't even wanna think about what's going to happen next in the bedroom… poor bed.

Oh yeah, let's get a little more detailed on my past…

My mom, Elizabeth, remarried when I was twelve. I have to say, I actually liked my real dad. _(Who doesn't like their real dad?)_ Sure, he wasn't as rich, but his personality totally cut off his unsuccessful part in business. He was a kind, loving father. My idiotic mom divorced him, coming to a conclusion that he was cheating on her.

He denied that constantly, but she didn't believe him. In all honesty, I think that she only divorced him because he was poor. He had recently lost his job for being framed on stealing the diamonds from the jewelry store that he worked in. I repeat, _framed! _He isn't a stealer!

And then, my mom met Jack. Things started going downhill from there… I and that guy never really got along well. Always bickering, never agreeing…

Anyway, the nightmare started when I was thirteen, I actually insulted Jack for doing a poor job parenting me, which got him real mad, and so he kicked me in the stomach. I got really terrified of him from that day onwards. As the days passed by, things only got worse. He started kicking me, slapping and even punching me. I had to apply make-up to cover up the heavy bruises I was occasionally getting.

He still does beat me, but not as regular. Praise the lord!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mom coming down stairs with nothing but an over-sized button up shirt on. Gross… does she not know I'm right here? She strolled over to the kitchen side, and opened the cabinet. I turned my attention back to the foot ball game.

"Chad, sweetie, can you go buy some cereal?" She asked, pouring herself some water. No, I cannot do that, I'm just too lazy.

"Why?"

"I'm craving it!" She begged, stomping her foot on the ground, as if she were a 10-year old. I ignored the childish action by her, and focused on her words. Craving? Oh no, is she pregnant? Well, it's not always important to be pregnant if you crave something… right? Let's hope not. I got up and walked over to her. I gasped out loud purposely, so that she could hear me.

"Oh my god! Mom, are you pregnant?!" She suppressed a laugh when I asked the very reasonable question, so, I glared at her. Yes, I do not want a brother or sister right now, and no, it's not a funny matter.

"No, honey, we always use protection. Even when we don't, he—" I cut her off before she could say more. Mission gross Chad out: Accomplished. Just a 'no' would have been enough…

"Okay, mom, too much information…"

"Alright, sweetie, shop safe,"

"What? I never said—"

Before I could finish, she quickly pecked me on the check and patted my back, from which I almost fell forward. God, she's strong. Or maybe I'm weak… whatever. I sighed and frowned before I dragged myself out the door. As I walked through the door, I saw my beautiful blue Mercedes waiting for me. It actually brightened up my mood a bit.

I straightened up my slumped shoulders and walked proudly towards my bab—car. My car, not my _baby_… cause that'd be weird, Haha…

When I sat into my car, I instantly felt very comfortable, thanks to the leather seats. I turned on the air conditioner and cracked my knuckles… it's a habit. I soon started the engine. While I was driving, I felt something I have been feeling for several days… loneliness. I haven't been out of my house since a week, just to sit on the couch all day watching TV. I decided that I needed company, so I dialed Drake's number

Don't blame me, we're really close, and I bet he's the only one in my contacts who's willing to come over whenever I need him to. It's a special kind of bromance that we share. He picked up after two rings.

"What's up, Coop?" (**A/N: Credit to S3r3ndipity for the cute nickname :-)**)

"Yeah, not much, I'm kinda being forced to shop for cereal, you in?" He lightly chuckled at my words. There isn't really a need for him to answer, he's gonna have to come with me, anyway!

"Sure, just give me a few seconds…"

"Alright," I replied. As I was about to end the call, I heard some rack turning noises over the phone. I snickered before I tapped the red button. Is he changing his clothes?

After some more minutes of driving, Drake's house was in sight, which made me a little less than bored. I parked my car in front of his house and leaned back on my seat. Tapping my fingers on my lap, impatiently, I waited for him to come down. It has already been more than five minutes since the call.

…

Okay, he may be my best friend, but that's enough! I'm pretty sure I've waited too long for someone who prefers to watch concerts over videos, because that'd save a lot of time… and effort. Seriously, why do people fly all the way over to a different country just to watch someone perform?

We're getting off of the point! I took a glimpse at my wrist watch, which indicated that the time had been spent long enough. It had been an hour. I pinched the bride of my nose. I was growing anxious; _no-one_ likes an anxious Chad. I quickly dialed his number, again. This time, he picked up after four rings, just as it was about to go to voice mail. Wise boy…

"Huh? Who is this? Is there a fire in the house?" He slurred into the phone. He sounded really groggy, like someone had waked him up from a deep slumber. I raised my eyebrows at the last silly question, fire in the house?

"_What?_ This is Chad, and no, there isn't a ridiculous little fire in the house."

"Oh! I'm coming down in a minute, there."

The last time, he had said it'd take him a few seconds, which resulted as an hour. I wonder how much he means by 'a minute'.

"Whatever." I coldly replied, and hung up. Serves him right, he deserves the cold shoulder after he made me wait an hour for him. Luckily for me, the brown-haired best friend was in sight, right after two more boring minutes. Even from a distance, I could see that he wasn't completely awake.

He almost tripped, but managed to catch himself and got into the passenger's seat in my car. I wondered if he'd changed his clothes, why did he change into grey sweat pants with a black T-shirt?

Just as he got in, I looked at him raising my eyebrows, as if to question him. He offered me an embarrassed grin, and was squinting his eyes. Was he trying to adjust to the light of the evil, hot _(but not as hot as me)_ powerful sun? If so… _why?_ He finally decided to speak up.

"You _don't _wanna know…" He shook his head and gave me a disapproving look, as if he had seen something horrifying.

"As a matter of fact, I do wanna know." I stated, raising my eyebrows a bit further towards my hair, I swear they can't go higher than this. He sighed and muttered a 'fine'.

"I fell asleep right after you called," He admitted, shamefully.

"What was the rack turning noise?" I didn't mean to interrogate him, I was just curious.

"I fell asleep on the rack of coats…" Upon hearing that, a small chuckle escaped my lips. I always thought he was weird.

"What about, _'Is there a fire in the house?'_?" I questioned him, mocking along by quoting the words he'd said, in a voice which sounded like he was about to faint. He scoffed and looked forward, murmuring some unintelligent words under his breath. I smirked and shook my head lightly. That's the stubborn Drake I know.

Soon, we reached good ol' Walmart. We got out of my Mercedes and headed into the market. At first, we were just fooling around—like we always do—by making fun of things _and people._

It wasn't long before we found ourselves in the frozen section of the market. We had already shopped for the cereal—and as you have suspected—were now fooling around. Its fun! I and the weird best friend of mine were obsessing over a bacon pizza, now. Too bad it was a price too high for our change filled pockets to pay for.

Wait, what's that loud sound of screeching wheels that I hear?

* * *

**A penny for your thoughts? Review please! :D**


	2. Are Balloons really that Necessary?

Author's Note :

Hey Guyz! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but, I have a good reason. You guyz didn't complete my request But it's alright, Cause I got 3 reviews! Wooo! I love all you 3 people! :) On my last story I got only one review, even though I waited more than a month I couldn't wait any longer to update this, that's why here's another chapter!

Shout out time!

9Lives2Live: This looks interesting :) UPDATE XD

Me: Thanks And I just did xD sorry, it took so long…

2. JHABEA143: Poor Chad! how could anyone hurt an adorable boy like that?! But the good thing about it is, Sonny could be his shoulder to cry on and #1 support system when they finally meet! it's gonna be so sweet! :D UPDATE SOON!

Me: I agree… yeah, and only if he tells her xD its gonna be beyond sweet! :D I'll try to next time!

Swac fan gleek: Great story so far and I am looking forward to reading the rest! Really well written! I love Chad's attitude, you have got it spot on! Good plot and summary! I love sonny with a chance :D PS I hope there is lots of Channy because they are a cute couple :)

Me: Your review totally made my day! Thank you so much! :D so, so, so, so much! Really! You deserve a cookice right now

Thank you so much for reviewing!

Now on with the story…ENJOY!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any other characters associated with it. Happy?**

**Chapter 2: Sonny's Story**

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny Alexandria Munroe. What are the thoughts that come to your mind, when you hear my name? Funny, sweet, caring, responsible, innocent (_might I add 'pretty'? ;)_ ) 'Cause that's exactly me! not to brag or anything... I'm 15 years old (today's my birthday!) and I used to go to Twin Branches. But, I am transferring school's because of..._reasons._ After this summer, I'm gonna transfer to Condor High. It's a high school situated in Beverly Hills, where, obviously, I live. For 10 years now. I'm originally from Wisconsin.

I live with my parents, Jake and Derek. Those two, are my idiotic yet goofy, big brothers. They are like any big brothers you would imagine but with an extra hint of idiocy ( _I think that by now you get that they are idiots_ ).

And let's talk about my appearance, shall we? I have natural brown hair. So that basically makes me a brunette. And it's all natural. Not my choice though… But the bangs are _definitely_ my choice! I don't know why, but because of my bangs, I feel some confidence towards my face and hair.

Oh yeah! Back to topic, 2 years ago, when I was 13, I ran away from home. I don't know why. I guess I was depressed and stressed of life and decided to make a run for it. And while doing so, I dyed my hair red and also, got a tattoo. It's behind my ear, and It's a feather. I got it in Colorado.

You may be wondering how I got there from California, being a broke and lost teenager. Simple, I got in a storage train and got out three days later. I was gone for almost about a month. If it was in my power, I would've never come back. But, Derek just had to come to visit his long distanced girlfriend, and spot me in a coffee shop.

He saw me when I was talking to a guy named Travis. He was in an infamous rock band that I can't seem to remember the name of. We became pretty good friends and, he was also the one who encouraged me to get that tattoo.

So yeah, Derek saw me, made me come back, scolded me, and kept telling me about how everyone was worried sick about me and all the other bad stuff. When I got home, my red hair didn't go unnoticed. Especially by dad. He's really uptight and overprotective but it's okay, cause' I know he means well. I got grounded for a week. I was only allowed to go to school because' I'm a regular student and tend to keep it that way.

And I'm officially banned from dyeing my hair. But, so far so good cause nobody knows about my tattoo and about the fact that I got drunk when I was away. Hehe, I didn't tell you that part? My bad…

And now, about my figure…

My height's too short for my liking…I'm a 5 "2". I don't know if I'm fat or skinny cause Jake keeps teasing me about how_ fat_ I am and, Derek keeps teasing me about how _thin_ I am. He's like _'I bet if I breathe, you'll be blown away!'_ I don't Know If I should be offended by that or not... He's just exaggerating!

And mom and dad being mom and dad, call me a paper clip no matter how fat I get.

Only two people exist in this world that call(_ed_) me fat. Number one, Jake, and number two, Bryce, whom once I used to call my boyfriend.

I think I had 4 boyfriends. One of them is Bryce. I broke up with him cause he called me fat. I know that's not really a good reason to breakup with someone, but I just felt the need. I didn't even like him. I don't even know why I dated him in the first place… And yeah, he was my first boy friend, whom I had when I was 11.

And another one of my 4 ex's, is Caden. That bastard… I don't even feel like saying his name! I broke up with him cause he cheated on me. The whole relationship.

And the rest two, Alex and Dave, broke up with me cause of the lack of physical contact. In other words, sex. I told them I wasn't ready, so they just went ahead and ended the relationship.

Dicks. Oops!

I'm really not the type to swear… Did I mention I was a virgin? And a vegetarian? And a christian? And a human? Heh, I think you already knew the latter…

So, I think that's enough of my life… I think the ground's moving. Oh wait, it's a bed. Why am I on a bed? Oh right, I was sleeping. Wait, why is my bed moving?

"Aaah!" I shrieked and woke up from my sleep only to see my brothers jumping up and down on my bed. No wonder it felt like a hurricane…

"Good morning sleepy head!" Derek greeted me. How very oddly thoughtful of him. What are they doing here? They never wake me up like this if that's what you were wondering.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It came out in a raspy voice. They got off my bed. What time is it? I looked at the digital clock on the end table of my bed. It was 12:05 pm. "Holy Shit.." I muttered under my breath. 12:05 pm?! I've slept 14 hours! Am I okay?!

"We just came here to wake up our 16 year old sister!" Jake answered my previously asked question. "16-year-old? But I'm fif-" I cut my self of as I realised. Oh my gosh! Today's my birthday! Yay! Finally I'm 16 now!

"Hey? Are you alright, Sonny? You've slept for the past 14 hours." Derek stated. I'm not sure how to answer that. Maybe its just the bad spaghetti acting up…

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess it's just the bad spagetti. Cause my stomach's still hurting!" I said with a smith of humor in my voice.

"So, you coming down to celebrate?" Jake asked. Celebrate? I hope they didn't invite guests. I'm not in the mood to dress up or even brush my hair. I'm just very tired… Woah! I just slept for 14 hours, and I'm still tired? Theres something wrong with me. Maybe I should meet a doctor…

"Celebrate? You didn't invite guests, did you?" I asked with my voice still raspy. I guess that's what happens when you sleep too much.

"Nahh, we know you hate people." Jake stated. Derek just chuckled and smacked Jake's head in a playful way.

"Hey! I don't hate people!" In fact I love them. My friends say that I see good in everyone and also say that I am a little too naïve for my own good. I ain't even mad.

"Whatever, Annoying sister!"Jake yelled as he ran to the stairs. Derek just laughed. I ran after Jake, finally reaching him when he was walking down the stairs. But, I still kept running after him and finally plopped myself on him back as we reached downstairs. Jake fell to the floor with me still on top of him. He let out a girly shriek.

I got of him and laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Until my head got red and my stomach was hurting due to the pointless, endless laughing. I picked my self up and managed to stand up even though I was giggling like crazy!

I finally caught my laughter after 5 minutes of pointless laughing. I looked around my atmosphere, Jake was glaring at me with narrowed eyes. Derek was smiling like an idiot. Usually people smiled like that when they're trying to hold laughter. Which means, he was smiling just like me. Mom was sitting on a nearby couch, lighting up the sixteen candles on which I assumed was my birthday cake.

It looked delicious. I bet it tasted even more delicious. I smelled the beautiful aroma of the chocolate cake and let out a small sigh. My dad got up from his chair and put the newspaper on the coffee table, and made it over to me.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." And with that he hugged me really tight. And then I felt something wet on my shoulder. Could it be…a tear? It couldn't be!

"Dad, are you crying?" I asked as furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I never saw him crying. It was really shocking to me as I discovered that, my dad, really did cry. He let go of me and took out his glasses to wipe the tears.

"Your just growing up so fast!" He said. Aw, I'm touched!

"Daddy, you know I'll always be your little girl!" I said. And he gave me a small, yet a sad smile.

"Now there's the little girl charm." Jake mumbled. But I heard it. Derek nudged his shoulder. Did he not see that we were having our father daughter moment here? Did he have to ruin it?

"Happy birthday, honey! Its time for cake, now." Mom said. I smiled at her. I was making my way to the cake when Derek said.

"Wait! Gifts first!" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Wait, I got presents? From whom?

"From us, of course!" Oh. Wait, what? How did he read my mind? Or did I just say it out loud?

"Yeah, you said it out loud." Damn, I did it again!

"Freaky." I muttered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, I know. One time you said that I looked good when I was getting ready for my date." He said while fixing his blazer for an effect.

"What? I never even _thought_ that!" I defended my self. I never thought that! Or never even will! That's just against my rule book.

"Dude, it was just a dream." Derek told him. At that I couldn't control it and started laughing hysterically. What? He dreamt about me? Ow! My cheek bones hurt! I think this is too much laughing for one day…

I laughed for maybe..10 seconds? Maybe. I watched as Jake smacked Derek's laughing head while looking anywhere but me, with his eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"That was supposed to be a secret" He hissed under his breath for only to Derek's hearing. I'm starting to believe that I have the ears of a bat. That comment by him made me crack up but I have an intense amount of self-control so I controlled it. And I just kept smiling like an idiot.

"Okay! It's now time for the presents!" He announced in fake enthusiasm to clearly change the topic. Like I said, I ain't even mad.

I made it over to the presents happily and unwrapped all the presents the kept gasping and thanking the person when I opened it. Derek got me 2000 bucks, Jake got me an iPhone 4s and mom and dad got me…car keys? It took a while when it finally registered in my mind.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I said as evolved both of them in a group hug.

"You guys are the best!" I mumbled into both they're shoulders and also gave them a quick peck on the cheeks. I quickly skipped off to the front yard and shrieked to see a brand new Red convertible which was mine! Yay! I love them so much! I quickly ran to home again and evolved all of them in a group hug.

"I love you guys so much!" I said.

"Good, cause we love you too." Jake said. I smiled widely at that.

"Okay, now it's time for the cake!" Mom said happily as she, and everyone made it over to the cake. I grinned wide as I took the knife and was about to cut the cake when-

"Wait! We don't have balloons!" Mom said. Ugh! What's with people coming between me and my lovely awaiting cake?

"I'm sure we'll survive without it, mom." I said trying to be polite when inside I just wanted to shove the whole cake down my throat.

"But, its tradition!" She whined. I burst out laughing. Tradition? where did she get that from? Having balloons at a birthday party? How the hell is that tradition?

Everyone stared gawk eyed at me as I continued to laugh. I guess it really is tradition…

I stopped and wiped the tears that were on the verge of falling. Yep, I was laughing that hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know y-you were being serious." I said, trying to hold my stifle of giggles.

"Anyways, Anthony," she gestured towards my father. "You're going to go buy some balloons."

"Fine." Dad said as he sighed and went to take his coat off the coat rack. But I wanna go too! I need a change. I've been in the house from the past 2 days now. In case you were wondering, these are the summer holidays going on and are gonna end in 4 days.

And, its August 20th today. My Birthday.

"Hey, dad can I come with?" I asked with a hopeful tone. I know he's gonna say yes. If he doesn't, then I' m gonna go with the puppy dog.

"Why?" He asked. I'm just gonna go with the truth.

"Cause the summer's gonna end in 4 days and I haven't been out since a week! Its driving me crazy!" There. The truth wasn't that hard. It wasn't hard at all.

"Kay, but go change first." I looked down at my outfit. I had a pale brown tank top and some matching short-shorts. I blushed and ran up to the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled, over my shoulder.

"I'll be counting!" Jake yelled back. _Bastard_. Wait, he's coming too? Ugh just when things were about to get better…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the long chapter and the long wait! I know this is way longer than Chad's chapter so I'm thinking on editing Chad's chapter a bit. Review your opinion please! And the next chapter will be about when they meet! Or not… you can never count on me! I'm just that evil! :D And also, If you read this again, you can see that I made some changes to the first paragraph. I wanted her to be the new girl in school. It'll make the story longer.

And I'm thinking about making it a routine to answer all your reviews in the next chapter. And, I got the idea of Sonny's birthday on a rollercoaster ride. Pretty random huh? :D Please review and tell me all your detailed thoughts! No review will be left unread! R&R!

Bye, Guyz!:D xxSum


	3. Dude, that Girl's in your Trolley

**Authors Note:**

_Review Replying Time!_

**iWant9Lives2Live:** I liked Chad's chapter the way that it was… and I want them to meet! So UPDATE XD

**Me:** Why thank you, first reviewer dear! : ) But I already edited it and posted it so, I hope you'll like it : ) And yes, you'll love how they're going to meet…MUHAHAHA! It's gonna be hilarious!

**channyfan83:** I really like this chapter :) Can't wait for her and Chad to finally meet or do they go to the same school and already have? Anyways love it and update soon! P.S- I like Chad's chapter, i don't think you need to edit it but it's your choice x

**Me:** Thanks, I really liked chapter 2, too! :D they do go to the same school but, she's gonna start 10th grade and, he's gonna start 11th. So basically they haven't met. I'm glad you like it but, I think it needed something…and I'm glad that you respect my decision :)

**Chch:** Omg fell in love this is a great story. I hate Chad being beaten by his step dad just so sad. Can't wait till Chad and sonny meet. Keep updating your doing a good job!

**Me:** :) It feels really good to hear that, thank you. Yeah, me too...Your wait is over! Thanks! _*does happy dance*_

**Alyssa:** I like it. You need to work on your grammar a bit more, though. How old are Jake and Derek? Update!

**Me:** Thanks :))) Oh, umm..I'll try. Can you point out my mistakes a bit detailed? So that I'll be able to correct them. They're in their early 20's. Derek is older than Jake. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Oh yeah, It's a Thursday in the story.**

And now, I present, Chapter 3! ENJOY!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any other characters associated with it :/ ****_(Unfortunately…)_**

**Chapter 3 : Trolley Accident**

**Sonny's POV**

I went inside my room. And started looking for suitable clothing to wear, Inside my closet. Hmm, what to wear to shopping? Obviously, something casual. After looking for 5 minutes or so, I finally found something suitable. A white tank top and, stone washed denim shorts. Not a bad pair. I patted my shoulder in appreciation. But, what would dad say?

He'll probably comment something, and then get over it. And I'm 16 now; I'm mature enough to make my own decisions. Happy with myself, I wore the outfit and went down stairs.

"Finally! I thought you died for a second there!" Jake said, while throwing his hands up. Does he have to exaggerate _all_ the time? But his joke was pretty funny… _*Gasp*_ I just broke rule number 32 in my rulebook!

"You don't have to exaggerate. I've only been up there for like, 5 minutes." I retorted. Even I knew that it wasn't true but, I wasn't gonna let him win.

"If your definition of 5 minutes is 11 minutes and 23 seconds, then you're right." He said. So he really _was_ counting…

I stuck my tongue at him and he did the same. I didn't realize that we were moving, until we were like, 10 inches apart.

"Guys, guys," Derek said, trying to sooth us down. He came in the middle of us and pushed the both of us further. "Stop it. Let's get going." He continued.

"But not before Sonny changes her clothes, again." Dad started. Told ya he'd comment something. But when will he get over it? Maybe soon… And I really hope he doesn't make me change again!

"But, Daddy!" I said in the most baby-ish voice I could muster, pouting. I was doing the puppy dog face because I know he can't resist that. Let's hope he can't.

"Even I agree, Sonny." Derek stated, giving me a look that said _'You're wearing too less clothing'_. It's kinda creepy how we can read each other like an open book. But, I guess it's what a family is. But, the creepy part is, only me and Derek are able to do that.

"Me too!" Jake piped in. There's not a single thing he'd leave to annoy me. Ugh! Not fair! It's three against one! I do not like handicap matches. Oh, and I'm a WWE fan. **(A/N: I really am! :D)** Go John Cena! **(A\N: I hope you're alright with a bit of WWE reference…)**

"No, Buts, young lady! You heard us. Go and change." He replied. Meanie. And, apparently, he _can_ resist that. Oh well, At least I tried. Whoa! That is so not me. Sonny Munroe doesn't give up! I'm gonna get what I want! But maybe with a little compromise…

"Fine! But, I'm just gonna put on a jacket." I said. Yep, that's my compromise. There better be a good jacket that goes with this…

"Only if it's Jake's." Dad replied, calmly. I scrunched up my nose at that. NOOOO! God, do you hate me? I'll never ever, ever wear anything that belongs to Jake. Ever.

"Why?" I already knew the answer to that, but I just wanted to know If we were on the same page.

"Because, Jake's jacket is gonna be longer. We don't know how small your's is." Dad said. So, we were on the same page. I'd rather wear Derek's. Hey! I got an idea…

"Can I please wear Derek's?" I said, giving the puppy dog face again. You better not resist it again, mister!

"Fine." He gave in. Yay! I'm not too excited about the fact that I'm gonna wear Derek's oversized jacket but, at least it's not Jake's. I smiled and went over to the coat rack. I picked a yellow hoodie kinda thing. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I didn't look bad but, I didn't look good either. Oh well, at least I got to wear my outfit.

Even though, that's not how I pictured it. But I have a plan to get rid of this…

I saw everyone going to the front door and I also ran there."Bye, mom!" I yelled it over my shoulder. I joined everyone in the car. I sat in the front seat with my dad, Jake and Derek sat back. That's a good thing because I couldn't have bear-ed Jake. It's not like we hate each other or anything, we just don't get along. And, I think its fun arguing with him. It makes my relationship with him better. It's not boring and it's not sappy either, it's…fun.

After a few seconds, dad switched the radio on. Rihanna's 'love the way you lie' came on. It was playing when Eminem said, "Me, she fuckin' hates me, and I love it," I started to sing along the song, in a low voice. I mean, Who doesn't like Eminem? "Wait! Where you going? I'm lea-" and at that my dad switched off the radio.

"Songs these days." He muttered. Humph.

**_*\Awkward~~Silence~~ Awkward~~Silence~~ Awkward~~/*_**

After 10 minutes of breathing in an awkward air, we finally made it to Wal-Mart. FINALLY! I thought the awkwardness was gonna kill me! Like seriously, it was deadly quiet the whole time.

"Come on, let's go." Dad said, getting out of the car. Jake and Derek followed behind him, but I didn't. There was some business that needed to be taken care of. I was waiting in the car for them to go out of sight, so that I could take care of my business.

After some seconds, Derek turned back into the direction of the car. I'm guessing he forgot something… He peeked at me through the window and asked

"Sonny, are you coming?" So, he didn't forget something… He came back to bring me. Dad probably sent him.

"Dad sent you, didn't he?" I asked. His sighed and ran a hand through his curly, black hair.

"…yeah." Knew it! "You coming or not?" he asked again. I guess he's not going to go. Um, bad luck.

"Hey, I know you were trying to take your-well technically mine- jacket off."

"Dammit." How did he know? Oh so, are you surprised that my business was that?

"But I recommend you keep it on. Unless you want to be stared at." Well, he did have a point… Guess I didn't fully think it through. I wouldn't wanna be called a slut or feel uncomfortable under the eyes of people.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said to Derek, while reaching out and opening the door of the car. I fixed the baggy yellow hoodie.

"I know." He smiled that smirk of his, that says _'I'm right and you're wrong!'_ I smacked that conceited head of his and giggled. **(A/N: Why is that I'm yawning every 2 seconds?)**

"Let's get going."

_**:P *\idiot~~brother~~idiot~~brother ~~idiot~~brother/* :P**_

After walking through the huge parking lot, _(for like, 40 minutes)_ we finally made it over to Wal-Mart. I was sweating through various parts of my body. I didn't even have the energy to look at Derek. I saw Jake and dad making their way over to us.

I finally took the time to look at him. He looked like a sweaty mess. It took all my energy to not laugh at him. And since I had none, I burst into laughter. But, it only lasted a few seconds cause people were starting to stare. I don't like being the center of attention. At all.

"Hey guys, you look tired." Jake stated the obvious. You don't say?!

"No shit, Sherlock." I said. Like really, it was really very obvious how tired and sweaty and…_ugly_, we were looking at the moment.

"Now, now," My dad piped in. "There's no need for swearing."

"We had to walk across the whole parking lot." Derek stated. Yep that's true. But didn't Jake and dad have to do it too? Why don't they look tired?

"You could've just took the short cut." Jake responded with a shrug. _What. The. Fuck_. There was a short cut. Great. I wasted 40 minutes even though I could've taken the short cut. I blame my idiotic brother here.

I smacked him on his head. "Ow!" He cried while rubbing his head. He deserved it. That stupid, idiotic bastard.

"There was a freaking short cut!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands up. "I'm gonna kill you when we get home." I blew air from nose. I was angry like a bull.

"Trust me, I feel like killing myself too," Oh. I attempted to fix my slightly damp hair. And also to wipe my face with my hand. But, it wasn't working, as my hand was even more sweaty. I think dad noticed and took a packet of tissues out of his pocket.

"Here you go, sweetheart." He said, offering the tissue. I smiled and took the tissue, happily.

"Thanks, dad." I mumbled whilst wiping my face with the tissue.

"Hey, dad, can I take trolley, too?" I asked. I feeling in a mood to play with Jake. With trolleys, that is.

"Sure." I ran even before he could finish the word, towards where the trolleys were. I reached the Check out section and quickly took a trolley. I began to run while pushing it, in Jake's direction.

He also grabbed a trolley the same way I did, and the next thing I knew, we were both having a trolley race.

"First person to reach the frozen section, wins!" I declared, excitedly. This was gonna be fun. I could tell by the looks of it, that I was gonna win.

_***/Trolley~~Race~~ Trolley~~Race~~Trolley~~Race\***_

After a few minutes of continuous running and pushing, I was in the lead. My palms were starting to sweat and heart beat increased. I was panting and running as fast as I could, ignoring the weird looks I was getting. **(A/N: I'm gonna continue this when I'm back from sleep. Back! Turns out I woke up the next day.)**

I was really close to the frozen section, so I decided to speed up. Because I wanted to make an epic ending. But, I was getting really tired from all the running. And I felt even more sleepy. So, I decided to close my eyes for a second. I know it was dangerous, but I couldn't resist it, It's like my eyes closed themselves. **(A/N: She's still running with her eyes closed.)**

I opened my eyes to see a trolley right in front of me and two teenage boys checking something in the freezer. Shit. This is not gonna end well. And before I could stop myself, My trolley collided with theirs and sent me flying in the air.

"Whoa!" I yelled loudly. That got the two strangers' attention.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

After getting some hair conditioners and syrups, we decided that we should buy some food. So, we went over to the frozen section and were checking the Pizza's in the freezer.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they had bacon pizza's?" Drake questioned. Most definitely! Bacon are my second favorite food. 1st being pizza's. Bacon pizza would be the greatest combination. I even dreamt about it once, it was one heck of a dream.

"_'cool'?_, Man it would be the best day ev-" Something cut me off. It was loud yell, that said "Whoa!" It sounded like girl. I turned around and saw that there was girl in my trolley. My eyes widened and hers did too. Her face turned red. Huh,

She seemed pretty. Drake smirked at me and walked away, muttering a "Good luck," I turned around so that I could stop him but he was already far away. He could not leave me with this. Now I'll have to deal with her… I turned back around.

"I-I umm, I'm s-sorry." She said. She probably has a boyfriend or something. I mean, she's young and pretty. I'm sure she has one. So, I'll try not to flirt with her…

"Um, yeah, it's alright. But, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and tried to stand up, but slipped back in when she tripped over one of the syrup bottles. This must be really embarrassing for her… I mean, she just fell into a stranger's –_male stranger's_– trolley. Might as well try to help her.

"Ow!" She groaned and tried to stand up again, but this time I helped her. I stuck my hand out. She smiled and took the hand, gladly. When she took my hand, I put my other hand on her waist and picked her up. She blushed and looked down.

I put her on the ground, and she fixed her hoodie. I finally took the time to really look at her. She had hazel brown eyes and pretty brown hair. Wow, her boyfriend is really lucky. And she also had purity ring. _Oh_. My eyes flicked back to her eyes. It seemed like she was getting lost in my eyes.

"I should go…" She suddenly said. And, tucked a lock behind her ear. "They're probably waiting for me." So, she didn't come here alone. Then, I saw some tall black-haired guy, who looked a lot like this girl. He was staring at me, raising his eyebrows. Oh, he was the boyfriend. _(he had long black hair, with side bangs. Seems gay to me. I don't what she sees in him.)_

"Yeah, your boyfriend's here…" I said scratching my neck and looking down.

"Boyfriend? Wha- where?" She asked while she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me with confusion in her eyes. Maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend…maybe I do have a chance with her, after all…

Nah, he probably just didn't come with her, and spotted her with me. But she did say 'They're'… I'll just leave it be. I can't seem to understand her, and don't even have to. It's her life. But, what if they break up because of me? Hey weird situation, she's staring at me…

"What?" I asked. She giggled and answered.

"I see you've finally come back to earth." She answered smoothly. Oh right, I was probably staring into space when I was thinking. "Now, where's my _'boyfriend'_, you speak of?"

"Behind you." I answered and looked at the dude again. He was still staring at me the same way he was doing before. Stop it dude, it's getting creepy. I'm starting to believe that he's a cardboard cutout. He's not even blinking.

She turned and looked at him. When she turned back around, she started laughing hysterically. She put her hand on my shoulder for support. "You t t-hought that- he-me," she said, pointing at him and then at herself "tog-gether, like b-boyfriend and girl f-friend." She started laughing even louder, if that was possible.

"What else was I suppose to think?" like seriously? He standing there, staring at me like I killed someone. He couldn't be her father, anyways.

"He's my brother!" She said, finally managing to talk. Oh. Shit, of course he was her brother! I should've known… I made a fool out of myself in front of a hot girl. _Good going_, Chad. Now I don't even have a chance with her. But, I still don't know if she's single or not…

Her _brother_ made it over to me. Oh god, he's her _brother_. He's gonna be all protective and tell me to back off and stuff.

"Hey dude, what's up with you touching my sister?"

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

So much for an epic landing… I totally embarrassed myself. But, the good thing was that there weren't any people in the frozen section, except for two hot teenage guys, whom I seemed to embarrass myself in front of.

"Hey dude, what's up with you touching my sister?" Jake asked hottie. Yep, I gave him a _(pathetic)_ nickname, since I can't keep calling him by pronouns. It gets old after a while.

"Oh, I was just, um helping.." Hottie replied. Gosh, I'm not gonna call him that again, I sound pathetic. He seemed kinda nervous. Well, who wouldn't be? Jake's glaring him down like he killed someone.

"Keep your hands off her, got it?" My oh-so-protective brother threatened. _This_, is why I don't have relationships that last longer than a month. _Jake and Dad_. A little bit Derek, but he doesn't really interfere much. And that's why I like him, In a sisterly way of course.

"I didn't really get to introduce myself, I'm Chad. And you are?" Chad said smoothly. Oh my gosh? Is he flirting with me? In front of my brother? But I'm gonna answer him anyway. He _is_ hot...

"Hey Chad," I said, giggling, "I'm So-" Jake cut me off saying, "Not interested," _Hey!_ Who is he to say that? Before I could protest, Jake took my hand and led me towards…I don't know. He just wanted me to be away from Chad.

Oh, how I wish Jake was Derek right now. Derek would…I don't know what he would do, but he wouldn't at least do what _'Mr. Tough Brother'_ did, here.

I hope I see Chad again…or not. What about the time I fell into his trolley? I bet I looked hilarious. I'm kinda surprised he didn't laugh…I hope something interesting happens before school, and when I say 'interesting', I mean _interesting_. Not embarrassing. This whole summer was the most boring-est one, yet. And to top it of, school is starting on Monday.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

:) I really liked this chapter…I hope you guyz did too! This was by far the longest chapter, yet. So, Sonny's epic landing was kinda embarrassing, huh? And **there isn't a part two to this chapter**. They went home, celebrated Sonny's birthday, ate the cake and blah blah blah. I don't feel like writing it, I wanna get on with the story.

So anyways, please read and review! **I also** **edited chapter 1, half way through the end**. Read it again if you have the time. :) _I can't stop smiling…_

Bye guyz! xxSum


	4. Stupid ex Boyfriend, Stupid Watermelons

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for being extremely late. I had writers block. Trust me, I was writing this chapter the whole week. This is what, my 3****rd**** attempt at it? I didn't know whether to write the next day or get on with it and write the ****_back-to-school _****day. Hopefully, I decided to write the day after! :D I'll give you a heads up; this isn't one of my best works… It's kind of ****_just_****_a regular day _****:D And also, don't forget to read the authors note at the end. It's an important one. One more thing, who else saw the VMA's? Demi's performance at the pre-show was AMAZING! She looked absolutely stunningly beautifully perfectly gorgeous- I can go on forever :D And, she totally deserves the moon-man that she took home!**

**_Review replying time!_**

**To iWant9Lives2Live- Thank you so much for being the first reviewer every time! :D You have no idea how special you are to me. :) Thanks! But this time, you were the only one, so…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC and blah blah blah. Gosh, it's only the 4****th**** chapter and it's already getting old.**

**Chapter 4: Just a Regular Day**

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Ugh, I groaned and threw the clock across my room. It's too early to get up! I tried to force myself back to sleep. After 10 more minutes, I finally accepted the fact that I'm up and there's no sleeping back again. What happened last night, you ask? Well, we celebrated my birthday by cutting the cake, holding the balloons _(for my family's sake…)_ Derek videotaped it, while Jake just launched the confetti.

Dad gave Jake the easiest job as he didn't want him to mess up my birthday party, again. Every time dad used to appoint Jake an important part in arranging the party, he always messed it up. Like, on my 12th birthday, he was given the job to videotape it, but ended up putting his hand on the eye of the camera, for the whole video! But, I still love him. He would do or say the most random thing to make me laugh. And, he's also the most fun person I know!

After lying in bed pointlessly, I finally decided to freshen up and carry on with the daily routine. I got up from bed and headed towards the bathroom. You know what I hate about this house? It's too damn small. I don't even have my own bathroom! I took a shower and brushed my teeth. After I was finished with the bathroom work, I went downstairs. I didn't even change. I was still in my tank top and sweats.

I joined everyone on breakfast. I sat next to mom and started nibbling on my toast. I feel really tired today. Like, I don't even feel like walking! After I finished breakfast, I sat on the couch of our living room and decided to call Alex. She's my best friend. I checked the pockets of my sweat-pants, which I was wearing. It wasn't there. Oh right, It must be in the shorts that I wore yesterday. I went back into my room and opened the closet. I took the shorts and checked their pockets. Nothing. Where did I leave my phone?! It had all my contacts and music and photos and- and everything!

I checked everywhere in my house. I couldn't find it! Too exasperated and tired, I plopped on my bed. Great, I lost my phone. I know I have a new one that Derek gifted me, but all the phone numbers are lost. Along with my photos, _and_ my music that I bought from iTunes. After half-an-hour of lying in bed pointlessly, _again_, Derek came into my room and sat on my bed. I felt the weight of the bed shift.

"Hey, mom's going to the neighbors' house because their daughter died. You wanna go?" Why would I wanna go? Not even one percent.

"Nope." I simply replied, popping the 'p'.

"Are you okay? You seem tired." I'm _so_ not okay. I can't find my phone!

"No, I'm not okay. I lost my phone!"

"So? Not a big deal. Just use the one I bought ya." Only if it was that simple… I smiled and nodded in response. It's a kind of thing that girls would understand. Derek stood up and left the room. Now, where did I last leave it? It was there when we went to Wal-Mart yesterday; I didn't use it after the…_accident. _I ma- That's it! It must've fallen out when I fell! So, basically I've lost it forever. _Chad_ must have just left it in the trolley. Or, he could have taken the phone and…went through it. My face turned red at the thought.

I left my room, taking my blanket with me and dragged my feet to the living room. Some TV might take my mind off things. I plopped **(A/N: I love that word!)** on the couch, which was the nearest to the TV. I took the remote and switched on our television. Jersey Shore was on. Ugh, I hate that show. Even though I haven't really watched, I know its complete crap. But, I heard it's gonna be cancelled! I switched the TV off. I sighed and yelled for Jake.

"Yeah?" He shouted back. I waited a few more minutes before I heard, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"What do you want?" He folded his arms and stared me down. I'm guessing I interrupted something important…"Look, I really have to finish my game. So, can you hurry up?" Yep, it was something important. Not my sarcasm.

"Can you play Ted on the DVD?" I turned on my cute-mode; pouting and looking at him with pleading eyes. He threw his hands up in frustration and pursed his lips.

"_This _is why you made me walk all the way here?" I'm sure exaggerating is one of his personality traits. "You could've done it yourself." He continued. He went and picked out the CD from the shelf, and put it in the DVD. He grabbed the DVD remote tossed it towards me. I caught it like **(A/N: Boss xD)** pro. I guess the 'family baseball nights' we used to have once in a month, paid off. I used to be the family champion. But as the years passed by, everyone lost interest. But I still _(secretly)_ love it.

"Don't bother me for something stupid, again." He said as he walked through the stairs. But I can't _not_ bother him. It's what I live for. "Love you, too." I yelled, sarcastically. I was watching the intro of Ted. It's a really entertaining movie. I wrapped my blanket around my body.

**_*\~~Watch_****_Ted _****_The~~ Movie~~Watch~~Ted~~The~~ Movie~~Watch~~/*_**

I didn't realize I fell asleep before I woke up in my bed. Aw, I feel so loved. I glanced at the clock on my end table. It read '2:01 PM'. Oh. That means I slept for 2 hours. I felt a bit energized but still tiered. I guess I could walk without dragging myself, now. I got out of bed and walked towards my closet. I picked out a simple T-Shirt and jeans.

What to do now? I have absolutely _nothing_ to do now. Oh! I know. I can go shopping! But, not the clothes kind, the games kind. Oh yeah, I'm a _gamer-girl._ If that's what you call it. I called out to Jake, yet again. "What?!" Was his _(clearly annoyed)_ response. I waited a few more minutes before I heard, "I'm coming, I'm coming." Feels like déjà woo…

"What, _now_?" He folded his arms for a second, and then let them fall to the sides. "It better not be stupid this time." He muttered. It's not stupid, trust me. I'm gonna ask him to drive me to Wal-Mart. Not stupid at all… You may be thinking that I can take my own brand new car, and drive. But I can't, I don't have my driver's license yet. _And_ I don't know how to drive.

"Can you drive me to Wal-Mart?" He sighed and sat on a chair. "I can do a lot of things." Then his face turned into a one with disgust. "Wait, this isn't to meet that _Chad _guy again, is it?" Nope. Although, he _was_ cute… I'd be glad if I meet him again. Maybe he would return my phone. I shook my head, no, to the previously asked question. "Good." He replied. "But, why can't you ask Derek to do it?" He whined, whilst he tapped his foot. Cause you're much more fun to bother! Derek would just help me without questioning it. He's a good brother. Jake stood up.

"Because, you're the best brother, ever!" I bribed him. And then, out of the blue, I hugged him. And he hugged back. It didn't surprise me. Jake's a sucker for compliments. I let go of him and took a step back. We were standing _way _too close. He smiled and I smiled back. He stared at me in awe and said, "You can say that again," His smile turned into a smirk. It was nice while it lasted. He grabbed a jacket and put it on. "Let's get going."

"Kay," I replied and took my new iPhone with me. I unboxed it last night, when we got home. I don't know why I'm taking it with me, though. It's useless. If I hadn't lost my old phone, I could've just spent my time transferring photos and adding contacts to my new one and stuff. We reached his car and got in. Oh no, not again! And the awkward silence follows… Gosh, I'm really starting to hate car drives. I looked out of the window. It's a very boring view; it just helps with cutting the awkwardness. Jake **(A/N: I just made a typo! I wrote 'Joe' instead of 'Jake'. My mind's messing with me…)** noticed the awkward air and turned on the radio.

'La la land' by Demi Lovato was on. "I love this song." I squealed and started to sing along. Really loud. I didn't care that I was singing off tune, I was just having fun. Jake snickered and started singing along, too. I guess car drives aren't that bad after all. Well, I can't really say that, as I'm with the second most fun person I know. First being Alex. Like I told you, we're best friends. We're like each other's personal entertaining systems. She's been my _(best) _friend since I was seven. We both understand each other really well. She's just a month older than me!

Just after a couple of minutes, Jake stopped the car, and said, "We're here." And then, opened the door of the car. I got out right after him. He was ahead of me, as he didn't wait for me. I casually jogged to catch up to him. As I reached him, I started walking normally with him. We were walking for about 5 minutes or so, until Wal-Mart could be seen. Wow, that was fast.

"I'm guessing we took _the shortcut_." I said, finally breaking the silence. It wasn't an awkward one but not a comfortable one, either. Actually, I didn't even realize it was there. Walking can be one heck of distraction, eh?

"Yep." He simply said. We finally reached the automatic doors of the market, as we were walking. It was hard keeping up with him. He walks really fast. And then, I noticed something unusual.

"Hey, why are you coming with me?" was it because of Chad? The hot guy that he thinks I'm here to meet?

"…To hang out with my fun sister!" And with that he poked me playfully. Liar. And, great. Now I'm gonna be followed around with him by my side.

"Is this because of Chad?" I asked. I already knew the answer to that. I just wanna know if he tells the truth or not.

"…um… psh,n-no. What are you _talking_ about?" So, he chooses to go with not.

"Let's just go," I suddenly wanted to get this over with. I think you know why. Jake can be fun but only at certain things. He comments on _everything_ I buy. And, makes me choose other stuff that are of his liking. I walked quickly towards the gaming section. You see, I come to Wal-Mart very often. I know every corner of it. After a minute, I reached the gaming section, where a lot of dudes happen to be. No surprise to me. Like I told you, I come here very often. I know how to deal with stuff like this. But Jake doesn't know that. **(A/N: Jake doesn't know that she can deal with it, if you were confused.)**

As I made my way over to the PC games, I saw his muscles stiffen. He quickly took my hand. Oh god, no! He is gonna be all _protective-brother _on me. But, I can see why he did that. There were a couple of hot dudes over here. One of them winked at me. He seemed familiar. He was a brunette… Right after he winked, a blonde haired guy smacked him on his head. I couldn't see the blonde ones face as he had his back to me. I let go of Jake's hand, and picked out the game I wanted; Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3. I've played all the COD's and hope this is just as good as them.

I was walking back to Jake when I felt a pat on my shoulder. I turned around to see a blonde haired guy. Oh my god! Not just any blonde haired guy, it was _Chad!_

"Hey, you lef-"Chad was about to say something but, Jake cut him off, yet again, by saying, "Okay, that's enough. Let's go, Sonny." He roughly took my hand and dragged me towards the cashiers. Gosh, why does he have to hate cute guys so much? Don't answer that. Whoa, I just remembered something. We ran out of snacks at home. I literally _live _on snacks. My family doesn't really eat snacks. Jake and Derek go out, whenever they want to eat something. But I can't. Because, and I quote I'm 'a young girl who's too pretty and naïve for her own good'.

"Hey Jake, I'm not done shopping yet. Can you wait here?" I asked him. He nodded and made a hand gesture for me to go. I started to walk really quickly. "Be careful!" he yelled after me. Everyone looked at us for moment then, went back to minding their own business. As I was walking, I saw Chad leave with the rest of his friends, out of the corner of my eye. Aw, I was hoping to talk to him without being interrupted! I continued walking to my destination. I finally reached the Chips' section.

When I was reaching the cheerios, I heard a familiar voice say "Need any help?" Oh no. Not this guy again. I'll give you a hint; it's my most hated ex. I turned back around, but didn't look him in the eye. I don't like his presence. Caden came closer to me and whispered, "Remember me?" He was trying to be sexy, but was failing miserably. Sure, he is good looking, but that doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me.

"What do _you_ want?" I hissed through my teeth. I backed off a little. We were standing _way _too close. This was even worse than standing close to Jake, and that speaks _a lot_. To my disappointment, he leaned in again and said, "You." He was standing so close that his _(disgusting) _breath was hitting my face. And for some reason, my breathing rate picked up. I think I know the reason. I do _not _like this. Where's Jake when you need him? I tried pushing him. But as I did so, his one hand caught my two hands and clasped them behind my back.

I didn't realize his head was moving. Oh no. I do _not _like where this is going. He was going to close the gap in between us. He was going to mould our lips together. He was going to press his lips in to mine. He was going to kiss me! I cannot let this happen. He fooled me once and he's _not _gonna fool me again. I finally came back to my senses and easily removed my hands from his. _Oh yeah!_, I'm _way _stronger when I'm thinking straight. I jerked backwards and continued to shop for snacks.

"I don't like you anymore, Caden. I moved on. It's time you do, too." I said that as nonchalantly as possible, when I was burning inside. I had a hard time reaching the cheerios on the top shelf. I felt my shirt pull up a bit. I ignored it, and finally got the snack. I heard Caden groan. I turned around to face Caden. He dragged his hand over his face in frustration.

"You can't possibly be telling me that you don't want me." Yes, I don't want you! Doesn't he get it? I walked closer to him.

"Yes, I don't want you." I snapped at him. Wait, why would he be willing to get back with me? Oh, I know… "She broke up with you, didn't she?" He sighed and said,

"…yeah." Knew it! But I hate him even more now. I'm his second option_, if I even was an option_. I guess I'm just the 'plan B' in his eyes. His eyes locked in mine. He was looking at me with…lust. Oh no, he was gonna try to kiss me again. He was slowly making his way to me. We were still looking at each other before I looked away. But he still kept coming forward. I searched for people nearby, with my eyes of course.

I spotted Jake leaning on a counter. He was anxiously looking here and there, and kept checking his watch. His eyes finally met mine. He looked at me, while furrowing his eyebrows. He was probably confused why I was sweating. He then finally looked at Caden. Without even sparing a second, Jake came rushing to where I stood. I looked at Caden again. I felt his breath on my face, again. Yep he's that close, _again_. Jake reached us and pushed Caden away.

"_Stay away, _from her!" He snapped at my ex. He took my hand and started walking _(or should I say stomping,) _really fast. I looked back; just to see Caden glaring at me. I stuck my tongue at him and looked forward again, before he could respond. Jake finally stopped, near a bunch of watermelons. He looked at me fiercely. My heart started beating faster. What was that feeling that I was feeling in the pit of my stomach? Was I...scared? Couldn't be! I looked at Jake again. He looked even angrier, if that was possible… Okay! I admit, I _am scared…of Jake._

He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes again and put on a goofy _(obviously fake)_ smile. "_Don't _go _anywhere _near _him._" He bluntly said, as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Okay." I said, meekly. He removed his hand and quickly changed his composure. He was the normal _cool dude, _again. Well, at least that's what he calls himself.

"Good, now take these car keys and sit in the car," He handed me the keys. Yeah, like that's gonna happen. "Don't even think about roaming here and there, alone." Humph. But, I'm still not gonna bore myself sitting in the car. "I gotta' go to the bathroom." He said. And with that, he sped off to the men's room. Okay, now let's see. I looked around for something fun to do… C'mon, it's Walmart! There's always something to do in here! While I searched around my surroundings, I spotted a name tag. Should I? I dunno… I guess it's worth a shot.

I hesitated a bit, before I went and picked up the name tag on the counter. I giggled when I read the name of the person. It read 'Bing Cherry'. It's a pretty unusual name. And the thing that made it funnier was the picture. It was a picture of a chubby, dark skinned guy. I put it around my neck and chuckled. Haha, I look professional. Ooh! This deserves a picture! I took out my phone from the back pocket of my jeans. I turned it over backwards, so that the camera lens was facing me. I took the card of the name tag in my hand, and cocked my right eyebrow. I pursed my lips, in order to look silly. I like silly pictures… They're fun!

I snapped a picture. I grinned as I put the phone back into my pocket. I was just about to take the name tag off, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. They tapped my shoulder. Oh my gosh, I hope it's not Jake… or Bing Cherry. I squeezed my eyes shut, as I crossed my fingers. I turned around. It wasn't who I expected at all. **(A/N: Go take a bathroom break or something, it'll add to the suspense xD)**

It was a complete and total stranger. He was talking on a phone, with a coffee in the other hand. He seemed like a busy person. And, he also looked like he was in his late twenties. He finally ended his call and put it back to its place. He looked at me and said;

"Um, _Bing, _is it? Can you get me a watermelon?" Wait, _Bing? _Oh no, he thinks I work here or something… I nervously looked into his eyes. He waited anxiously and hurriedly took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, I don't wo–" I was about to inform him, but he rudely interrupted me, By saying; "And can you make it fast?" He really seemed to be in a hurry. I'm assuming he's a business man; he was wearing a suit.

I sighed. Selling one watermelon won't hurt right? I hesitantly made my way over to the watermelons. They were only a meter away, so no big deal. As I was picking up the fruit, I heard him say; "Ooh, make it a juicy one!" Okay, this guy is _officially_ creeping me out. How am supposed to know if it's a juicy one, or not? I absentmindedly tapped a watermelon. I did the same to another one. I nodded on this one, in appreciation. I don't know what I'm doing… I handed him the watermelon. He tapped it and smiled.

"Ooh! This _is _a juicy one. Thank you!" I forced a smile. How does he know if it's a juicy one or not? This is really stupid… He searched in his pockets for something. He handed me a…100$ bill? Oh my what. What is this? What the bloody hell! This is awesome! Did I really just get 100 dollars as a tip? I should mess around more often. I looked at the money in my hands, and then at him. I grinned toothily. He turned away and headed for the exit.

I am _so _happy! Before he could leave the building, I yelled; "Come again next time!" I happily put the money in my back pocket. I didn't realize I was still wearing the name tag, until someone else approached me. I politely smiled and said, "I don't work here." This lady seemed to be nice, as she didn't cut me off. I took of the professional necklace **(A/N: I just wanted to use a different word..)** off and happily skipped over to the exit.

Oh my god! I totally forgot about Jake. I hope he's not in the car already. I sprinted to Jake's car, once I was out of the market. I was a little less sunny _(see what I did there? Never mind, it's lame...)_, now. It's kinda weird for me to feel scared by _Jake. _I'm sure I'll get used to it, but I hope I don't get the feeling often.

After running for 2 minutes or so, I finally found the car. I slowed down and started walking around the car suspiciously. I quickly glanced at the driver's seat. I didn't see anything. Yay! He's not here yet. Which means I'm not gonna be in trouble. I happily slid into the backseat and slammed the door, shut. Then something caught me off guard…

"Oh, you are in _so _much trouble."

I gulped loudly, before I shrank back into my seat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Um, so yeah… like I said, I'm not really proud of this chapter but, it could've gone worse. Trust me. So, anyways I'm so sorry for not updating for more than 2 weeks! I truly am! It's just that my finals are here… and all that yadi yada. But don't worry! I'm here now :) ****_And,_**** I have a few ****_(eight)_**** announcements to make, here we go; **

**1. Oh my gosh! Did you guys watch the X Factor? ****_(USA)_**** it's so freaking awesome! C'mon Demi's in it, how can it ****_not _****be awesome? That's it for the first announcement! ****_I know, lame announcement…_**

**2. It was my birthday on 11****th**** sep! I'm 15 now! (****_I know it's too young for the type of language I use…) _****I feel the same, but just a bit weird. I mean, I've just never really turned 15 before! …haha. I had an awesome party with my friends and family. ****_I know, I know, another lame announcement._**

**3. I told you guys in an earlier chapter; Chad's in a higher class than Sonny. I just realized, not all high-schools are like my crappy one. So, I changed it. Now, Sonny was bullied in her previous high school, so she's gonna transfer to this school in a few chapters.**

**4. I changed my name to 'summer619' hope you don't mind! :D if you haven't been to my profile, you probably didn't know that my names Summer. Now you know ;)**

**5. I also changed the description ****_(summary) _****of this story. The last one was short and lame :/ I hope you like this one better! :D**

**6. This is the longest chapter yet. Cheers! :D **

**7. This one's pretty exciting, ****_I'm gonna start a new story! _****It's gonna be about 'Sonny with A Chance'. I don't write stories on any other shows. I haven't really decided what to name it, but I think it'll be name 'Lost' or something close to that. If you guys have any ideas for the name, feel free to share ;) The thing is, it's not gonna be AU and it's gonna have an actual plot, unlike this one… Also, it's gonna be in ****_third person point of view. _****It's my first time writing that way, so please excuse me if I make any mistakes :-)**

**8. So the basic plot line is; Sonny and Chad get lost. It's gonna be epic! :D I'm super excited! But I'll have to start writing it… I think my head's gonna burst with all the idea's I'm getting. If you guyz get lucky, I may even post the first chappy next month! Yeah, I'm ****_that _****slow… Once again, I'm sorry!**

**Constructive criticism is allowed, please no flames! :( It'll ruin my day, if you do so. I would be grumpy the whole day. I'd become Simon.**

**Bye, Guyz! xxSum**


	5. How's Chad Doing? Not well

**Hello, awesome people! I'm the sorriest person on earth right now… sorry! I'm really happy because of the nice reviews I'm getting! You people as so generous! Here's the 5****th**** Chapter to this story. I wanted to show you guys what Chad's doing. It's a Saturday in this story. Yeah and, I'm kinda having second thoughts about the title :/ So, don't be surprised if you wake up and find a story named 'The Life Of Sonny Munroe' :P I was watching 'The Life Of David Dale' and I kinda thought about it. **

**_Review replying time!_**

**To iWant9Lives2Live- it's not really a cliff-hanger, it's her brother :P Yeah, I kinda want them to properly introduce themselves later, not too soon. So, yeah… you're gonna have to wait until Chapter 7 :)**

**To IAmSRAK- Thank you very much! Yeah thanks, but I don't think this particularly ****_has _****a plot… It'll just go with the flow. So I have no idea how many chapters it'll have. I'm aiming for at least 50 :D**

**To swac twilight14- Haha, your review was awesome, and you should feel awesome! Really, your reviews make me do a happy dance! I'm glad you like my stories, and the feelings mutual. Don't worry, I love when awesome people babble :-) I saw your review and I was like, 'Man, I gotta complete that chapter and post it PRONTO.' btw, that wasn't a cilffy :P**

**Anyways, I don't wanna bore you guys anymore, so, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or anything associated with it. I only own my Original Characters (OC's)**

**Chapter 5: Let's See How Chad's Doing**

**Chad's POV**

I sat there as the clock struck ten. I was in my basement, bored to death. The wooden chair that I was sitting on was killing me slowly and painfully. Haha, I'm not serious. It's just making my back hurt as it is not very comfortable. I'm locked in here since eight o'clock.

Do I even need to say why? It's so obvious that it hurts… literally. This chair is seriously very uncomfortable. The only reason I'm still sitting on it because I don't wanna sit on the floor. It's the only thing in this stupid basement.

Oh yeah, back to the point; Jack locked me in here because he caught me trying to tell on him to mom. It wasn't a very smart thing to do… He didn't even let me complete and dragged me out of there. So, all she heard was; 'Mom, I need to tell you something. Promise me you won't freak out. Jack bea—'

Now, she doesn't even know and I'm in trouble. I thought 'what the heck'. I wasn't thinking straight. Ugh, I'm so frikkin' bored! He also took my phone away so that I don't inform anyone. But, luckily I still have _Sonny's _phone.

It was in my back pocket. I was gonna return it to her when I met her at Walmart, yet again. But, her brother dragged her away from me, yet _again._ Is the universe showing me a sign, or something? So, he accidentally called her by her name. I don't think he did that on purpose. Anyways, 'Sonny' is a cute name. I like it. It also suits her—You know, her cute self…

I glanced at my wrist watch. While I was in my train of thought, I didn't notice that one hour had already passed by. It was eleven now. I don't know when he's gonna let me go. I feel really pathetic… It hurts me to think that I'm all alone on a Saturday night, locked in my basement.

I usually spend weekends at Drake's. Guess not this tim. I sighed as I dragged a hand across my face. Okay, this is it! I'm not sitting on this—this… '_Thing'. _It doesn't deserve to be called a chair.

"That's right, _thing! _In your face, _suckah!_"

I kicked it so that I fell to the floor. I chuckled at my victory. Oh my god! I'm really going crazy… I'm talking to a _'thing'_ _(It still doesn't deserve to be called a chair.) _and shit. I need to calm down and _wait. _I walked towards a corner. I stood there for a minute and then slid down to the floor. The only source of entertainment for me now, is Sonny's Phone. But, I'm not going to use it. It won't be right if I do so.

I mean, it would seriously inappropriate if I browsed through her private photos and videos… Ah, fuck it. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I looked around for any sign of anyone watching me. Hey, you got to be careful, you never know if someone stalking you right now. I hastily took her phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

When I unlocked the phone, the bright light blinded me, as there were no lights present in the room.

When I finally adjusted to the light, I noticed that it was a Nokia 6350 in a Cardinal red color. Oh, I also have a Nokia phone, but it's a touch screen one. I think they're cool. When I unlocked it, it showed an alert that said, '12 missed calls and 27 new texts' Whoa.

I clicked a few button and selected the icon for images. I'm not gonna check her texts, that'd be weird… I was about click the button when I felt something on my leg. It was giving me a tickling feeling. Soon the tickles increased. I dropped the phone unconsciously and started chuckling. Realization dawned on me, and I came to know that there's probably an insect on my leg.

Out of terror, I shrieked and started shaking my leg furiously to get the thing of off me. I was so into getting the insect(s) off, that I didn't notice something hit my leg. I ignored it and continued the job. It hit my leg again and this time, I couldn't balance myself and tripped over some_thing_ and fell over it.

I sighed exasperated, and leaned on my shoulders. Can this get any worse? I knew I shouldn't have sat on the floor…

I'll not continue what I was doing earlier _(cough, stalking a girl's phone, cough)_ and just… wait.

…

Ah, I've waited too long. Let's see what time it is… I looked at my wrist, where the watch was. What? No, there must be some malfunctioning… My watch read '12:57' I cannot be… It felt like five hours, even though the watch told another story. _(It had only been 1 hour and 57 minutes)_ Oh well.

I don't think my _dad _won't even unlock me even if I was in here for a _year_. I got up from where I was sitting and started roaming around the basement. At this time, the only thing on my mind was the song 'Echo' by Jason Walker. I quietly hummed the tune while walking in circles.

Haha, I feel like I'm in a music video. I was thinking about the purpose of living when some horrid noise snapped me back. It sounded like a cow. Panic overtook me, but not more than curiosity. I slowly followed the sound. Soon, I came very near to it as the volume _(of a cow?)_ increased. I carefully reached my hand over front ward, trying to feel the thing _(maybe a cow)_ that was making the noise.

I almost fell down trying to touch it, but I was luckily able to keep my balance. The fact that there wasn't anything that making this noise frightened me. What if it's a ghost? As far as I'm concerned, it could be…_. anything. _Relief washed over me as the horrid noise finally came to a stop. I started walking back towards my spot when I stepped on something.

It kind of startled me at first, but I wanted to further investigate. I stepped back and bent down. I tapped my hand on the wooden floor, trying to feel the unknown substance. My hand came across something hard and cold, and it wasn't the floor. I took the object in my hand and started examining it. I felt some buttons.

I lightly chuckled at myself; sometimes I can be _too _paranoid. It's just Sonny's phone.

I was taken off guard when the _mooing_ sound rang across the room again, _from the phone_. Haha, who keeps their ringtone of a cow? I transferred my attention to the phone again. Someone named 'Alex' was calling her. Well, that just great. 'Alex'? That's a unisex name, now I don't even know if it's a boy calling her or a girl. Better question, should I answer it? ...Probably not.

I mean, what would anyone think if a guy answered a teenage girl's phone? Well… I guess it's worth a shot; what are the chances that I'll meet her again? That's right, there's a very thin chance, so I don't have to worry about it. Before I could think anymore and change my mind, I pressed the green button, which answered the call. I nervously put the phone over my ear. I decided to let them speak first.

"Finally, you picked up! I was starting to think that you were dead or something!"

An overenthusiastic voice talked _very loudly,_ into my ear. They piercingly chuckled into the phone. I don't know if it's a good thing that _Alex _is a girl…

Okay, umm… should I tell her my identity? Nah, that's too risky… What if this is a stalker?

"Ah, umm," I cleared my throat. "This is—_this is Sonny." _

I said, changing my voice into a high-pitched, squeaky voice that I could muster up.

I didn't know what to do! It was just that—that,—I'm not good under pressure! I just hope she buys it… She gasped loudly on the other line.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?!"

Okay, so she's not buying it… Oh! So, she's her best friend? Well that's just dandy, what do I say to her _now?! _Um, what if I tell her that I'm Sonny's brother? I know she has one; I accidentally mistook him for her boyfriend. Huh, what about giving her my real identity? I mean, she is her best friend, after all. I took a deep breath.

I opened my mouth to let the truth pour out.

"Well, I was just checking something in Walmart in the frozen section when her trolley collided with mine and she fell into my trolley by accident so I helped her get out but she must've dropped her phone when fell so I took it and I'll return it to her when I next meet her so please don't tell her brother and parents cause they'll confront me about it and go all protective over me—"

The dial tone rang in my ears. _What! _She hung up on me! She's the one who asked me the first time! But, I kinda don't blame her… I would've hung up too, if someone kept rambling on. But, that still doesn't mean she can _just hang up on me! _I may have a shitty life but I am still Chad Dylan Cooper. I sighed and ruffled my hair in frustration.

I flipped the phone and kept it in the back pocket of my jeans. I sat down right on the spot that I was standing, hoping there aren't many insects around here… I unconsciously moved my head down to the floor, so that I was lying on the hard, cool wooden floor.

I don't know what was making me doze off; it could've been sorrow, stress, and maybe tiredness. As far as I'm concerned, I didn't feel like I was tired, at all. Just as I was about to fall into deep slumber, someone yelled and shook away my sleep. I groaned and stood up on my feet. I didn't quite catch what—or who— person yelled.

"Chad, a girl's here for ya!"

Yelled my so-called father. What girl? I don't remember seeing anyone… I hope it's not one of the girls from school. I stomped my way to the door. I twisted the knob on the door, only to find it locked. What? How am I supposed to attend the girl when the door's locked? Man, Jack has really lost his mind.

"Open the damn door!"

I yelled, while furiously knocking on the door. I knew he would be pissed if someone knew I was in here, so I tried to do it. I heard loud footsteps and they stopped when they came near. This must be Jack.

"Keep it down,"

He whispered before he unlocked the door. I twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. After five hours of absolutely nothing, the first thing I saw was my step-father's angry face. Not a very good sight to see… I rushed past him, ignoring something he was saying. I hurriedly made it to the front door and opened it. There stood a black-haired teenage girl. I don't think I've seen her anywhere…

"Uh… I'm looking for," She quickly glanced at her hand. "Chad Lan Cooper" She smiled brightly. Chad _Lan _Cooper?

"Chad _Dylan_ Cooper." I corrected her. She looked at her hand again.

"Oh, the D must have smudged off…" She muttered. I looked at her skeptically when she forced a smile.

"Um, do I know you?"

"Oh! I'm Alex!"

Well, she seemed giddy. Wait, _Alex? _The one that called? Sonny's best friend? What is she doing here? What does she want? How does she know where I live? A lot of questions ran through my head, but instead of bursting at her with questions, I decided to ask one at a time.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Why are you worried? Are doing something illegal?" What the hell?

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry about it."

She walked past me, pushing my shoulder while she did so. My eyebrows knitted when I turned around to look at her. She plopped on the couch and took an apple from the coffee table. She started eating it, totally carefree. Alex was acting like it was _her_ house. I gave her a look that said 'what the hell'. Like seriously, _what the hell?_

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. I wanted to get straight to the point. I'm pretty sure that Jack isn't happy about this.

"Cool down, grumpy. I'm just here to see my best friend," Yeah, that _totally _makes sense.

"Sonny isn't here."

"Then why did _you_ answer _her _phone? And more importantly, how do you know her name?" Those are very good questions, but didn't I tell her the _whole story _over the phone? Oh, that's right, she frikkin' hung up on me! I scoffed at her.

"Didn't I tell you that over the phone?"

"Didn't I hang up on you?" She retorted, mocking my tune. I gasped inwardly. How dare she say it like it's no big deal!

"Look, I'm not gonna repeat the whole story again. She dropped her phone and I took it to return it to her." She raised her eyebrows at me. What, she doesn't believe me?

"That sounds something that a stalker would say."

"What! I'm not a stalker!"

"That also sounds something that a stalker would say." She reached for the TV remote. Okay, there is no way in hell I'm gonna let her be like that. I didn't even invite her inside!

"You know what? take this, get up, and get out." That sounded mean, but hey! I'm not the one who barged in a stranger's house! I took out Sonny's phone from my pocket and forwarded my hand. She huffed at first, but got up and snatched it out of my hand.

I was still standing with my back faced to the _(opened)_ door. I moved away so that she could go. She stopped, and turned to look at me.

"You are _really _mean. Didn't you kn—" She started but I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come again next time!" I lightly pushed her towards the opened door and closed it in her face. She was still babbling, but lucky for me, her words were silenced by the half-glass door. I mockingly waved good-bye at her. She scowled and finally gave up.

When she sat in her car, I stopped watching her and looked around for my *shivers* _dad._

I wonder where he is… When the coast seemed clear, I quickly grabbed my coat from the rack and wore it. Just when I took my car keys from the coffee table, I saw mom and Jack coming out from the kitchen. Jack had his arm around her. They were laughing at some stupid comment made by him. I ignored my step father, and paced towards mom.

"Bye mom." I kissed her cheek and sprinted towards the door. I ignored both of their calls and ran out the door. I stopped at the porch and quickly slammed the door shut. I let out a long, relived breath. Finally, I'm out of that hell hole! The only place for me to go, now, is… Drake's house. It's like my second home.

I opened the door of my car and sat on the leather sat. I started the engine and grabbed the stirring wheel. I don't know how long I'll be staying there… but as long as I'm away from Jack, I'll be fine!

* * *

**I hope you people like this! I promise you guys to try to update much sooner. Anyways, the more you review, the more sympathy I'll have for you and write another chapter. Haha, I'm just kidding. The next chapter will be about Sonny trying to admission in the high-school. And then, the 7****th**** chapter will be about her first day at high-school! I hope you're excited as much as I am. If you wanna know how I imagine the characters, check out my profile! Or just picture them the way ****_you _****want to. Good day!**


End file.
